


【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】探索

by D_A_Y



Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, STIs, Safer Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 过去的几个月里，自从意识到自己对Buck的感情并不完全柏拉图之后，Eddie就只能注意到这些东西了：Buck是怎么向后仰起头，嘴唇紧紧包裹着瓶口，这看起来棒呆了；Buck是怎么大张着双腿坐在自己边上，他粗壮有力的腿就像是一个该死的邀请。
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867702
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】探索

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exploration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112128) by [asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen). 



> 译者：  
> 这篇和我翻译的另一篇“我最喜欢的地方在你的拥抱里”有些异曲同工之妙（我就是沉迷这个啦！！），也谈到了两个人的关系需要慢慢发展，里面的Buck非常体贴和善解人意。两个人也跟进一步吧，不是单纯无差的dry humping，多了bottom Eddie的倾向。  
> 我非常喜欢这种真实感，可能也是因为911本身就是非常现实生活所以相应的同人作品也都关注起这些东西来。  
> 作者还谈到了关于STIs之类的问题，算是排开一些误区。
> 
> 英文4k中文7k
> 
> 是比较R18的情节希望我能翻完orz因为不是很熟悉中文在这方面的表述方式  
> 个人翻译欢迎捉虫  
> 有条件请去原文下评论留下kudos
> 
> 作者的回复：  
> 至于说疱疹这种性传播疾病，在本文中我这么写是因为觉得人们对疱疹的感染有很多误解，觉得感染者是做了坏事、错事或不负责任，但其实疱疹是高度传染的，所以即使用了避孕套(人们通常认为这就是最安全的做爱方式了)也不一定能阻止传播。所以，我想写点东西来揭开这个神秘面纱，打破一些旧有的认知。

章节注释：  
受到汤不热@diaz-evan的启发:“好吧，那么，Buck教Eddie些东西，性意义的东西。”

“Buck教Eddie的东西”的这个角度也许没那么突出，但我开始写了，而我最后也会在这结束。

文中讨论了一个角色有生殖器疱疹，因为我希望让性病不被妖魔化，哟！

Eddie还在适应让Chris去别人家过夜。

“放松点，伙计，”Buck开玩笑地用自己的膝盖撞了撞Eddie的。“你给了她妈妈差不多五个紧急联系人。Chris好得很。”

Buck放松地舒展躯干，两腿分开，上半身懒洋洋地靠着沙发的软垫，一瓶啤酒直挺挺地立在他的腹部，就在闪闪发光的皮带扣上方。Eddie从余光里瞥了他一眼，看着他四肢大开又心满意足的样子，感到一阵暖意刺上他的后颈，额上冒着点紧张的汗珠。过去的几个月里，自从意识到自己对Buck的感情并不完全柏拉图之后，Eddie就只能注意到这些东西了：Buck是怎么向后仰起头，嘴唇紧紧包裹着瓶口，这看起来棒呆了；Buck是怎么坐在自己边上，大张着粗壮有力的双腿就像是一个该死的邀请。

“实际上是六个，”Eddie咽了口啤酒来给自己的嘴找点事情干，免得凑过去贴上Buck的脖子。“我也给了她队长的。”

Buck乐得嘲笑他，肩膀发抖，鼻子皱起，双臂慢动作似的懒洋洋环上肚子。

“他是我的孩子，”Eddie辩解道，但也忍不住轻轻笑出了声。他靠过去用肩膀撞了撞Buck的肩，他们从上臂到胳膊肘都贴在一起。Buck身上的热度烙印过来。“我可以做我想做的。”

“嘿，”Buck把头歪向一边，透过眼睫毛向Eddie眨了眨眼。他的眼睛好蓝。这不公平。“要我来就会把他包进泡泡纸，永远不让他离开家，所以你比我做得好。”

Eddie一口气喝完了剩下的三分之一，视线一直黏在Buck身上。

“你对他太心软了，”他说。

Buck朝他露出一个顽皮的笑，睫毛扇了扇。“没这回事，”他反驳道。

Eddie发出点嘲笑。“等他长大点你再来和我说这个，青少年突然就会对你指手画脚了。”

Buck有一会没出声。他那迷人又充满活力的微笑都忧郁沉默了几分。Eddie对Buck情绪的变化皱起了眉头。过了会儿Buck轻哼了一声。

“我很乐意，”他说，“不是说朝我指手画脚那部分，我很乐意等Chris长大之后我还能陪在他身边。”

Eddie歪了歪头，“不在这？那你到底觉得你会去哪？”

Buck耸耸肩移开了目光。他咬着嘴唇，就像刚刚的Eddie那样匆忙喝完了剩下的啤酒。这突然的闪烁其词让Eddie感到不安，像是有种可怕的恐惧感拧住了他的胃部，不管Buck这会脑子里想的是什么，都会给他们的关系带来麻烦，而这份现状是Eddie一直拼命想要维持的。

“Evan?”

名字的使用就像是鞭子的裂空声一样抓回了Buck的注意力。他挺直了背，睁大眼睛紧张地盯着Eddie。

“我不知道，伙计，”Buck的声音微不可闻，“我估计到那时候你身边已经有别的人了。不然你就一个人太久了。”

Eddie的心脏狂乱地锤击着他的胸腔。“我不是一个人，”他说，“有你在，我不是一个人。”

这句话太赤裸而真诚了。Buck看着他，目光呆滞，茫然又惊讶地大张着嘴，嘴唇是干燥的粉色。Eddie的胸口在恐慌中收紧——他把一切都搞砸了，他在心里严密地藏了这么久，结果就在一个沉默的、有点醉意的坦白中把一切都摊在桌上暴露给Buck，让他看、让他理解、让他拒绝。

Buck的视线滑到了Eddie的唇边。

它在那停留了很长一段时间，接着上移到Eddie的眼睛。

管他的，Eddie要孤注一掷了。

就在这一瞬间，Eddie猛地向前伸手按住Buck的后颈，把他拉进一个吻里，喘不上气地蜷起脚趾。

Eddie以前从没吻过别的男人。甚至也没怎么考虑过这种可能性——直到Buck。他很早就有这个想法了，现在回想起来也是。Eddie记得自己曾经幻想过、好奇过的那些动作戏里的英雄、同学、肥皂剧明星。他记得那些没能完全成型、没能探索就被自己扼杀的想法。在他的家乡、他的家庭、他的事业里，那时候它们是不安全的。

至今为止的天翻地覆让他此刻自在多了——他的儿子在外过夜，而在他的沙发上，在他的客厅里，在他的嘴里有另一个男人的舌头。他的城市、他的工作、他的世界。Eddie的父母在一次周末长假中偶然发现了奥斯汀普莱德，然后接下来一个月里都说着他们玩得有多开心。眼泪这会一直在他的眼眶里打转。

但是这份自在和Eddie最终承认自己的感受，承认自己的这一部分几乎没有关系。

一切的原因都是Evan Buckley砸碎了他小心筑起的墙壁。

Buck也回吻了他，在Eddie的嘴里呜咽出声，攥着Eddie的衬衫把他拉得更近，融入自己的身体里，就像一直在渴求中那样饥肠辘辘地吞下他。Eddie也一样，他竭力伸长胳膊，扔下手里的空瓶，双手攀上Buck，手指插进他的头发里，从Buck身上拉拽出点声响，让他在自己身下瘫软成一团油灰。

Eddie完全沉浸其中，Buck在他的触摸下是如此顺从，于是他本能地伸腿跨过Buck，坐他的大腿上，双腿夹着他的臀侧。Eddie双手压着Buck的肩膀，用全身的力量把他按进沙发里。跨坐在别人大腿上的感觉很不同，他能感受到自己身下发硬的肌肉和压上他屁股的勃起，这种感觉也很赞就是了，Eddie都头晕目眩起来。

“Ed，”Buck喘着气，在一声柔软又绝望的呻吟中挪开嘴，头向后仰着抵在沙发上。Eddie俯下身子，对着他暴露出来的苍白脖颈又吸又咬。Buck哼哼着在Eddie的大腿下顶了顶胯。

“别，”Buck抵着Eddie的胸口推搡。Eddie直起身，几乎觉得要因此死去，但还是把嘴唇从Buck皮肤上剥下来，因为Buck说不要，所以他不会这么做。他张开嘴盯着Buck，呼吸喷打在对面人的脸上。

Buck用力吞咽了下，手指在Eddie的胸口曲起。“别开始一些你没这个意思的事情。”

空气从Eddie肺里冲出来。“我当然是认真的，”他说，弯下身子低头贴上Buck的前额。这个角度他要高一些。他的一只手从Buck的肩膀上移开，摸上了他的啤酒瓶，掰开Buck死死的抓握，把它扔到沙发的另一端，不再阻隔在他们之间。Eddie的手回到原位，再顺着Buck的颈侧上滑，抬起他的下巴让他看着自己。

“是吗?”Buck问，声音听起来是如此的轻小而不确定。

Eddie的心狠狠撞上他的胸口。“是的。”

这次他吻Buck的动作慢下来，给了他足够的时间去从这个吻里抽身——如果他还不确定，如果这不是他想要的。但是Buck凑了过来，迎上他的动作，手掌从Eddie的胸口一路抚上他的脖子，环着他的后颈，张开嘴让Eddie的舌头探进来。等Eddie依过来的时候，Buck把他推回靠垫里，加深了这个吻，几乎要把他吞进肚里。

“我希望你在这里，”Eddie小声对Buck的嘴唇吐出了这句话，他们正贪婪地大口吸着气，“永远。和我一起。”

Eddie抓住Buck的手移到自己胸前，他的心跳像是鼓点。Buck一定感觉到了，他抽了口气。

“你对我来说那么重要。”Eddie说。

Buck颤抖着。“你也是。”他回了这句话。

Eddie都没发现他们是怎么再次开始一个吻的，他们呼吸着彼此的气息，品尝着彼此的舌头。Buck挺动着胯，Eddie在他大腿上扭着让自己的臀部撞上他的动作。他拽着Buck的领子，扯开扣子，在他胸口和喉结下的凹陷之间印上一个个湿热的吻。Buck的手伸进Eddie的花衬衫下，拉着衣服抚过他发烫的皮肤。Eddie从Buck的锁骨上移开嘴，好让Buck把自己的衬衫拉下脑袋，然后也帮着把Buck从衬衫里剥出来。

“妈的，你看起来棒呆了，”Eddie抽了口气，看着Buck在自己面前躺下，露出赤裸的胸膛。Buck红着脸，皮肤染上点玫瑰粉，那粉色又一路爬上他的脖子和脸。他的眼睛闪着光，看起来那么蓝。

Buck低下头，额头抵着Eddie的胸骨来掩饰自己的脸红，接着在他的肋骨中间快速地吻了一下。“你真该自己现在的样子，”他喃喃出声。

Eddie摇摇头。“你是我唯一想看的，”他哄着Buck再次抬起头，给了他一个漫长又深沉的吻。

他们在Eddie的沙发待了差不多永恒的时间，像一对小青年那样亲热着。Buck在他身下勃起着，Eddie自己的裤子也紧得让人不舒服。他很紧张——他这辈子唯一摸过的老二就是自己的，虽然他很确定大量的技巧是共通的，但一想到要把Buck握在手里、抚摸他、让他射出来，他就既兴奋又惶恐。

Eddie的手开始抖了起来。Buck抓住了他的手腕，这时候他的手指正一路抚过Buck的腹肌，朝裤裆进军。

“我们不需要着急的，”Buck呢喃着，低沉又浸了蜜的声音贴着Eddie的嘴唇。

Eddie试着用声混杂在呼吸里的轻笑缓和气氛。“你很明显没在有孩子的情况下做过爱。”他说。

Buck皱起眉。“我不在乎我们什么时候能做爱，Eddie，”他说，“哪怕是接下来两年我们都没时间独处，该死的，哪怕是等到Chris去上大学。我在这可不只是为了这个。”

Eddie眨了眨眼，压下眼后突然泛上来的胀痛。“我知道，”他低声说，包含爱意地用自己的鼻尖碰了碰Buck的鼻子。“我想我的意思是，我想和你做爱。现在。”

Eddie能感到身下的Buck浑身都抖了下。“哦，”他说，“是啊，没错。”

Eddie这话像是打开了某种开关。Buck一下坐起身，托起艾迪的后脑勺，舌头探进了他嘴里。他朝前顶着胯，另一只手紧紧按着艾迪的后腰把他拉进自己。Buck突然就积极起来，不再只是由着Eddie主导，而是夺过控制权，领导他，把他拆分入骨。

“天啊，Evan，”Eddie呻吟出声。他扭动臀部，把自己坚硬的勃起顶上Buck的小腹，在Buck的呻吟里隔着牛仔裤磨蹭对方。他的手在解Buck裤扣的时候还在发抖，但这次是因为肾上腺素。

他弄开纽扣，刚拉下了裤链，Buck就挪了挪，按着Eddie的腰分开了点距离。他看起来瞬间就紧张起来，Eddie肋骨上压着的手指在微微颤抖。

“在我们开始之前，我们或许应该讨论一些事情，”Buck说。

Eddie慢慢地点了下头，带着些不确定。“好吧，”他也突然紧张起来，几乎是战战兢兢地低头看着Buck。Eddie的性爱次数不少，但大部分都是和同一个人，而全部对象都是女人。是不是有什么男男性行为的专属谈话他没考虑到？就算是有，他也完全没时间去细想了，要是他说了什么蠢话怎么办？或者说错了点什么？

“我有疱疹，”Buck开口。恐慌正螺旋攀升的Eddie一下子措不及防。“呃，生殖器疱疹。我现在是低风险期，它只是——它仍然可以传播，哪怕没有创面，用避孕套能安全点，但不是百分百。”  


“我们还有别的能做的呢，而且风险更小，”Buck加了一句。他现在浑身上下都充斥着紧张，在Eddie的手下发抖。“手活，玩具，只要我们小心点体液，还有别共用东西就好。”

他看起来很明显就是等着被拒绝，Eddie顿了顿，试着理清思绪，想找句恰当的话来让他紧绷的肩膀放松。

他停得久过头了点，Buck嘴里泄出句小声的“对不起”，在他身下扭动着试图逃开。

“嘿，不，”Eddie飞快地开口，双手捧着Buck的脸。他前倾身子，温柔缓慢地亲吻Buck，直到他不再那么紧张兮兮。“不用道歉。你没什么好抱歉的。”

“我明白的，”Buck说，“要是你改变主意了。”

Eddie皱起眉。“我没有，”他开口，“说实话，Buck，这些很多对我来说都是新鲜的。我从没——和男人在一起过，之前。”

Buck兴奋地朝上窜了窜，通红着脸。Eddie发出声温柔、愉悦的笑，一手安抚地摸过Buck光裸的背。

“而且，”Eddie说。“哪怕我和一百个男人上床，也没有一个是你。我每次一想到我们，就总期待着我要在你身上探索。”Eddie的吻印在Buck脖子里轰鸣的跳动上。“了解你”——另一个吻——“弄清楚我们在一起会怎么样。”

Buck在他底下抖了抖。“你想过我们俩吗?”他问。

Eddie发出点笑声，鼻子擦过Buck的喉结。“一直都想，”他说。“好几个月。我以为我要疯了。”

“我可以帮你疯，”Buck说。

Eddie不稳地抽了口气。“是这样吗?”他问。

Buck点点头，“把我带上床，你就知道了。”

Eddie不需要再听第二次。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，动作有点笨拙，差点被扔在地上的啤酒瓶绊倒。Buck笑着接过Eddie伸出来的手站直身子。Eddie在穿过大厅去卧室的路上翻过手腕，让两人十指相扣，掌心贴在一起。

外头天快黑了，Eddie打开顶灯。他希望自己射出来的时候能看着Buck，他有记忆以来还从没这么想要过一样东西。

“把这些脱下来，”Buck的话一半喷打进Eddie的嘴里，他缓慢而下流地深吻着他。他解决了Eddie牛仔裤的纽扣和拉链，把它褪下他的大腿。Eddie也一样，手掌贴着Buck牛仔裤的背后下滑，把它往下拉。

“你想怎么做?”Eddie问。他们都饥渴地硬着，身上只剩内裤，气喘吁吁地交换着呼吸。

Buck隔着内裤揉了揉Eddie的下体，让他眼冒金星。“你是这块的新手，”他开口，“不如你来告诉我你想要什么?”

“感觉给你个‘我不想要你对我做什么’的清单还短一点呢，”Eddie轻蔑地来了一句。

Buck扬起了眉毛。“对你做？”他重复了一遍，语气中带着疑问。Eddie用力咽了口。“是的，”他说。“这行吗?”

Buck的手覆上他的肋骨，再滑到他的后背，一路向下直到停在股缝。Buck隔着那层布料，朝两边分开Eddie的臀瓣。Eddie能感觉到Buck的中指抵着他后穴挑逗地打转，这就几乎足以让他大脑静止了。他咕哝一声，臀部磨蹭着Buck的大腿，又向后撞去，贪恋着Buck的手指分开他的感觉。

“没事吗?”Buck确认了下。

“嗯哼，”Eddie回答，额头压上Buck的肩膀，放任自己在感官之中——Buck手指的拉拽、他呼出的气息、Eddie脊柱上滚落的汗珠。

“我能摸你内裤下面吗?”Buck贴着Eddie的太阳穴轻声问到。

Eddie点点头。

Buck没有把他的内裤全部脱掉，只是把手探进松紧带下面，像之前那样触摸着他，一根手指揉着他的穴口，最前面的指节挤进去挑弄着，但是这次是直接的肌肤接触，一切都变得更加激烈。Eddie在Buck的胯上磨蹭着。

“你以前做过这个吗?”Buck问，Eddie不确定他指的是哪个，和别人还是自己弄，但答案都是一样的。

“没有。”

Buck骂了句脏话，声音直直传到Eddie的阴茎上。

“润滑油?”他问。

“床头柜。”Eddie回答。

Buck再次用力地给了他一个探入舌头的吻，接着终于，终于把Eddie的内裤从大腿扯了下来。“妈的，棒呆了，”他低声喃喃。Buck的赞美就像是通着电，Eddie的整个身体都在电流中尖啸出声。

他让Buck带着自己走到床边，一路上交换着短促而又充满渴求的吻。Eddie的膝弯抵上床垫，于是他后倒在羽绒被上。Eddie踢拽着把被子蹬到床脚的地板，重新躺回床单。Buck拉开床头柜，全程都目不转睛地盯着他，脸上带着愉快的笑意。  
“闭嘴，”Eddie嘟囔着。

Buck没指出自己其实没开过口，毕竟他确实在笑，这都一个性质。

Buck从抽屉里拿出润滑油，坐到Eddie边上，贴合上他腰部的凹陷。

他张开五指，手掌一路抚上Eddie的胸口，Eddie打了个哆嗦。

Buck弯下身子亲了亲他。“我想一边用手指操开你，一边帮你撸出来，直到你射得我满手都是。我能这么做吗?”

Eddie扭动着呻吟起来。“求你了，”他说。

Buck不需要更多的确认了。他打开润滑油的盖子，朝食指上挤了一大堆液体。“这可能会感觉怪怪的。”他警告了一句，“如果要我停下来就直接说。”

Eddie翻了个白眼。他开口想告诉Buck自己不是什么娇滴滴的花，但Buck用一个下流又色情的吻堵上了他的嘴，舌头彼此交缠，同时朝Eddie的身后按进一根手指。湿滑时候的感觉要好太多了。不过先前干燥粗糙的摩擦虽然既尖锐又强烈，但其实更加健全。现在这太下流了。某个地方滑腻起来，而Eddie从没体验过这种感觉，还传出点淫秽的水声，特别是在Buck更进一步的时候。他结束了绕着边缘的挑逗，开始真正滑入一根手指去操开Eddie。最开始很轻柔，只是一个指节，然后给他更多，更加用力，加快了速度。

“你还好吗?”Buck问。他用肯定会留下痕迹的力道吮吻着Eddie的脖子，Eddie并不介意，甚至很期待明天早上能在浴室的镜子里看到它们。

“很好，”Eddie回答。

Buck哼了一声，开始加入第二根手指。“跟你想象的一样好吗?”

Eddie摇摇头。“更好，”他开口，试着不说些傻话，但很难做到，因为他皮肤上贴着Buck的嘴唇，耳朵里喷打进Buck的呼吸，身体里插的是Buck的手指。“我觉得离你很近。我——”他合上了嘴。

“没关系，”Buck喃喃着，“我也这么觉得。”

“你知道吗？要是你真像之前说的那样帮我撸出来，感觉就更好了，”Eddie说，因为他的肺开始变得沉重，而他不知道如何应对，尤其是在另一个人——他在乎的人，看着他的时候。

Buck啧了一声。“没耐性、没耐性，”他批评了句，但没让Eddie继续等下去。他朝Eddie的阴茎上倒了足够多的润滑油，让那变得滑腻又泛着水光，接着把那柱体环在手里，松松地握着，慢慢上下动作了起来。

“Puta madre[*西班牙语，见鬼，操]，”Eddie抽了口气，眼后炸开火花，他弓起背。Buck扭动着手指，以一种恰到好处的方式屈起，突然，火花加倍地迸发出来。Eddie颤抖着：“操，Evan。这是什么?”

Buck咧嘴一笑，看起来他妈的自信满满。“很不错，对吧?”

他又做了一次，就为了证明一下自己。

“你要是继续这么做，我会射的快过头的。”Eddie警告。

Buck亲了亲他的下巴，加快了速度。他又挤入一个指尖，Eddie的背向上弹起。

“不会太快的，因为这就是我正在努力做的。这里，Eddie。”他说。

”操。”Eddie喘着气。他已经崩溃了，要四下分裂散开，勉强维持着意识的完整。Buck从下巴移到了他的嘴唇，含着那里，接着慢慢地深深地吻了他。他全力回应着，但随着Eddie高潮的接近，他们的呼吸基本都喘进了对方的嘴里。这是他这辈子最棒的一个吻。

“来吧，宝贝，”Buck贴着他的嘴唇呻吟。他紧绷着胳膊，肌肉微微颤抖，双手都用力而快速地动作着，房间里只有这些声音：吃力的喘息、床垫的吱呀、Eddie阴茎上和两腿之间的滑腻水声。

“Cum for me，”Buck哄着，Eddie的高潮就像是射出的子弹一样。他拱起背，朝上顶着胯，窒息般的快感被强烈的高潮从腹部深处推了上来，溢出他的喉咙。

“就是这样，”Buck小声说着，“就像这样。”

他的手一直动作着，直到Eddie的高潮结束，精疲力尽又过度敏感。Eddie终于放松下来，几乎融化陷进床垫里。Buck轻柔温软的吻接连落在他胸口，让他抽离的意识慢慢回神。

“那很棒，”Eddie呼吸刚一平复就开口。

Buck轻笑着。“是啊，”他说，“嗯，我很擅长我做的事。有经验是值得的。”

Eddie感到Buck坚硬的勃起压在他的胯上，扭了扭身子。

Buck马上意识到了他的不确定。“你知道，你没必要马上就擅长这个的。”他保证着，“我没指望有什么高超的手活。如果你没有准备好，你甚至什么都不需要做。”

Eddie摇摇头，但止不住脸上洋溢起的笑容。Buck很温柔。他很有耐心。他是Eddie关心的人，而且是真正值得他关心的人。“你能不能别再做个他妈的绅士，然后让我摸你的老二。”他说。

Buck迅速行动起来，他拽下内衣，把它们扔到房间的另一头。他的阴茎又长又粗，红得几乎发紫。Eddie目光沿着一条特别隆起的静脉从底部一路上移到头部，又顺着这道蜿蜒往下，看到顶端渗出点液体。

Eddie伸出手好奇地摸了摸，Buck在他的触摸下猛地弹了起来，发出哽噎又近乎绝望的声音。Eddie突然就决定尽可能多得把这声音从Buck分开的完美双唇里拽出来。

“有什么指点吗?”Eddie问，从下到上又慢又稳地撸动着Buck。

Buck在发抖。“一点润滑油，”他说。Eddie接受了他的建议，打开瓶子弄湿了手指。“那就试试吧。注意我的呼吸，要是你做的什么事让我开始操你的手的话。过段时间这反应是相当本能的。”

他说的没错。Eddie最开始动作很慢，带着探索但很谨慎。一旦他熟悉起来，就变得更大胆了。他尝试着不同的姿势和力度，试着让自己的拇指滑过顶端，转转自己的手腕。Buck没花多久就被他逼上高潮的边缘了。

“Eddie，我快射了，”Buck说。

Eddie靠过去亲吻他。他的嘴唇差不多麻木了，但感觉还是他妈的好极了。“cum for me，querido[*西班牙语，亲爱的]。”

Buck的呻吟让Eddie得意地笑了起来。“是啊，我绝对会喜欢上帮你撸出来的，”他说。

他又撸动了一次Buck的阴茎，然后又是几下，直到最后Buck从喉咙里挤出一声尖锐又渴求的呜咽，射在了自己的胃上。他躺在Eddie的床上，看起来是那么棒，满脸通红，身上蒙着汗，微微发抖。他想跨坐在Buck身上，贴着他的大腿，亲吻他，一直亲到他们的嘴唇脱落，或者直到他们昏过去，无论哪个先发生。但他知道他们需要先起床，清理他们的精液，再换下床单。

然后呢?然后，Eddie会抱着他，亲吻他，直到他满意为止。

也许需要10分钟。

也许是他们的下半辈子。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> pwp好难哦…中文这方面的知识相当匮乏，意译内容很多，很推荐大家看看原文，捉虫大欢迎。


End file.
